


Grown up girl bonding time...

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie convinces Rayna to relax and spend a little time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown up girl bonding time...

"Look... you work your backside off, you spend all your free time as a mom... you never take time to yourself... the girls are with their father, your album is already double platinum and you'll be on tour for four months... so please... just once... relax and come home with me?"

"Sadie..."

"What? You keep talking about needing a little time with some of your adult 'girlfriends'... so come on... please?"

"Sadie..."

A pause, during which Sadie made full use of her pout and big sad eyes to guilt Rayna a little. 

"Okay... okay... just... give me a minute."

Rayna had moved away, texting furiously before turning her phone off. 

"Alright, for twenty-four hours I'm all yours."


End file.
